forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 12: The Emblem's Safety
The Shepherds headquarters is dead quiet. The town around it is deserted. About a week ago, they closed up shop, telling every citizen to evacuate while they can and spread the word that Knifez is terribly ill and cannot fend for himself. The townsfolk were also encouraged to share news that he was in the HQ all alone. Of course, that's far from the case. The entire force of the Shepherds is lying in wait for Esh-Ban to come claim the Emblem. During the wait, a few promotions were handed out. Jimmy is now a Great Knight and Joos and Sam have both become Grandmasters. Bella is now a Falcon Knight, Kjeld is a warrior and Josh has become a Sage. '' ''As a Great Knight, Jimmy can now wield whatever non-magic weapon he wants, from swords to lances and even axes. Sam and Joos' all-around prowess is made even better by their new class. As a Falcon Knight, Bella gains the ability to use healing staves. Kjeld's new class affords him the ability to use an arrow, a skill he picks up quickly from Pika and Dakota. Josh's new Sage abilities include healing and increased magic power. '' ''Finally, Pika spots a force over the horizon making way for the headquarters. After alerting the others, her and Dakota take their positions atop the base. Their assignment is to shoot down as many people looking to enter as they can. They are not to let Esh-Ban slip through unnoticed under any circumstance. Before he can take his position, Dakota is approached by Signele. '' '''Signele': Hey, Dakota. Can I talk to you for a second? Dakota: We're a little low on time. Signele: I know, but I want to let you know: don't you dare let anything bad happen to Pika up there, alright? Dakota: Why would I? Signele: Because your heart rate goes up anytime someone mentions Eddie, even two years later. You let Eddie die, I think. Dakota: Er... Signele: You totally did, didn't you? Dakota: ...That was a long time ago. I feel I've made up for it. Signele: Uh, huh. Just don't let anything happen to Pika, alright? She's my friend and I would never forgive you if you let her die. Dakota: You've got it. Signele: Good. Heroi: So you're sure this is gonna work? Joos: Yes. Joanne: What if he's not in that group? Joos: Then we'll outlast him. He'll run out of troops eventually, and when he does, he'll have no choice but to face us himself. Taylor: Sounds like a plan. What doesn't sound as good is keeping ourselves cooped up in here until that happens. Sarah: Yeah, our wyverns hardly have any room to maneuver. Joos: I understand. Hopefully, he'll be in this wave and we'll catch him today. Sam: He really has nothing to lose by not coming. We have the home field advantage. This way, there's no chance of someone striking Knifez down for him. There's no other way to get the Emblem and there's nobody left he can use as leverage since Florence is here. Kate: What about DJ and Chase's child? DJ: We've quadrupled the security around the castle. A flea couldn't get in without being noticed. Chase: The villain is out of options, which means it's almost time for us, the heroes to take the day. Knifez: This is a very impressive plan, you two. I hope it works. Sam: Myeh, I should probably give credit where credit is due. This one was all Joos. Joos: Why, thank you Sam. Suddenly, a commotion is heard from outside. '' '''Knifez': Sounds like our guests have arrived. Let's fuck them up, everyone. Anna: Aw, yeah! Rachel: If anyone needs a heal, give me a shout. Kate: Hey Julius! Julius: Yeah? Kate: It's killing time. Julius: Hell yeah. Let's do this. The doors to the base open and a handful of the Shepherds charge. Daniel, Taylor, Aloasa, Maggie and Green fight the Grimleal in the front while receiving aid from Pika and Dakota above them. Their defenses aren't perfect though, so Chloe, Josh, Jimmy, Joanne and Bella are tasked with taking the ones who get inside. Guarding the four separate secret entrances are Kjeld, Sam, Joos, and Kate (with Julius' assistance.) The rest of the Shepherds are inside the main room, surrounding Knifez and guarding the Forum Emblem. At one point, Daniel pins a Grimleal to the ground and levels a sword at heir throat. '' '''Daniel': Where is Esh-Ban? Grimleal: Why should I tell you? Daniel: Because this information is the only thing keeping your head on your body. Now speak! Grimleal: He's not with us! He's back at the hideout. Daniel: And where is that? Grimleal: I won't tell! Suddenly, a dark mist envelops him, and Aloasa joins the interrogation. '' '''Aloasa': Tell us. You're going to die if you don't. Grimleal: And if I do? Daniel: You can live to fight another day. Grimleal: I...oh, alright. Fine. Our base is in Frar. It's an old ruin of a castle that nobody goes to anymore. Can I go now? Aloasa: Sure thing. Go... The Grimleal is freed by Daniel, but the dark mist persists. Aloasa holds his hand up and the life force is sucked from the Grimleal's body. '' '''Aloasa': ...To hell, that is. With a set-up like the one they have, the headquarters seems impenetrable. '' ''However, not every plan is perfect. '' ''The battle goes swimmingly. So much so that the majority of the Shepherds don't even see much action. Two or three Grimleal sneak into the main room, but they are all quickly disposed of. After a while, though, things start to get hectic up front. The secondary defenses call for help, so Heroi, Kayla, Anna and Rachel join them to help keep the Grimleal at bay. The main room crew now consists of Knifez, Florence, Grace, DJ, Chase, Signele and Sarah. Finally, just as it seems the battle is coming to a close, Grimleal find three of the four secret entrances. Joos, Sam, Kate and Julius are outnumbered as each is on their own with the exception of Kate and Julius, but they manage to pull through and hold the entrances. '' ''The only Shepherd who hasn't seen any action yet is Kjeld, but that changes when he's confronted by a single man attempting to enter the castle. Kjeld's eyes widen at the sight of the white hair and ghastly skin. '' '''Kjeld': Esh-Ban! Esh-Ban: Hello. Let me in and nobody has to get hurt. Kjeld: Sorry, but one of us has to get hurt. Esh-Ban: I was afraid you would feel that way. Kjeld: You're going to die here today, Esh-Ban. There's no escaping it. Now lay down your weapon and make it easier for the both of us. Esh-Ban: I knew choosing your route was the best option. You're so blinded by your irrational hatred for me that you'd sooner die than put up a good fight. Tell me, why do you hate me so? Kjeld: Because it's my job. Now drop your weapon! When Esh-Ban refuses to back down, Kjeld lifts his axe in a fighting stance. '' '''Kjeld': Pick a god and pray! He leaps high into the air and brings the axe down. If Esh-Ban had stood still, he would have been cut clean in two, but he nimbly moved out of the way, causing the blade of Kjeld's axe to get buried in the ground. He struggles to get it out, but doesn't manage it. Esh-Ban takes this opportunity to stab the warrior in the back. He gives a wicked grin and yanks his sword out before kicking Kjeld to the ground. Kjeld: Esh-Ban... Esh-Ban: Oh, don't worry. They'll be able to heal that. If they find you in time. He walks away, leaving Kjeld to slowly bleed to death. '' ''Meanwhile, DJ starts to feel a sinking feeling in his gut. '' '''DJ': Guys, I'll be back. I need to use the restroom. Knifez: Go right on ahead. I'd say be careful, but nobody's getting in here, so don't worry about it. DJ: Ha ha, right. Signele: (He didn't need to pee...) DJ heads toward the secret entrances with a strange feeling that something has gone wrong. Unfamiliar with the base, he gets lost on the way and finds himself in unfamiliar hallways. '' '''DJ': Oh dear... I may have made a mistake. From the shadows, Esh-Ban himself leaps at DJ from behind, his sword high above his head. '' '???: FATHER, LOOK OUT! ''Ike also jumps from the shadows and parries Esh-Ban's blow. The exchange ends up knocking DJ to the ground. '' '''DJ: What the...?! Esh-Ban: Gah! Ike: Not so confident when it's two on one, are you? A few more blows are exchanged. DJ watches the battle, still sitting on the ground. Finally, Esh-Ban lifts his leg and kicks Ike in the chest, sending him stumbling back. He falls over DJ's sitting form and Esh-Ban takes the opportunity to run. '' '''Esh-Ban': This isn't over! Ike and DJ struggle to stand, but when they do, one of them gives the other a strange look. '' '''DJ': Um...Ike? Ike: Wh-what? DJ: You just called me father. Ike: …We need to talk. Alone. DJ: Yeah, we do. Once the battle is over the remaining Grimleal retreat, The Shepherds find Kjeld's corpse and Ike explains that Esh-Ban managed to get in, taking Kjeld down on his way. A funeral is held for the Shepherd that nobody could get to in time. '' '''Signele': I don't like this. Joos: Another friend, taken away by his cruelty. I can't believe it... Sam: I guess that was the risk we ran, stationing him on his own. We should have known he wouldn't have tried to get back-up in the event Esh-Ban confronted him personally. Joos: I guess you're right. How could I have been so stupid?! If I had stationed him in the main room, this wouldn't have happened! Taylor: It's alright. You didn't know. Joos: I got him killed. There's no “you didn't know” about it. It's my fault. Josh: It is awfully suspicious that he knew which entrance to assail. I hate to rehash tired subjects from two years ago, but I think— Joos: Don't. This isn't the time to start that up again. Let's just focus on the loss for now, okay? Josh: Right. The night drags on with Shepherds mourning and getting their wounds patched up by the healers. DJ and Ike finally separate from the group to speak privately. This doesn't go unnoticed by Joos and Chase, who sneak after them. '' '''DJ': Okay, out with it. ---- Ike nods his head slowly. “I...I don't know where to begin.” “You can start by telling me why you called me what you did. Does your father look like me, or are you into something...weird?” DJ crosses his arms over his chest and shifts his weight to one foot. Wordlessly, Ike reaches up and unties his green headband. He lets the cloth fall to the ground and DJ gasps. The mark of DJ's royal family sits firmly in the middle of Ike's forehead. “Sp...Spencer?” Ike doesn't respond, but his eyes start to water and he nods heavily. DJ's eyes travel up and down his...baby's body? What? His eyes land on his sword and a new train of thought is picked up. He knows he should be worrying about the weirdness of this full-grown man claiming to be his own son, but suddenly, Joos recognizing that sword in his castle makes sense. Ragnell. The legendary sword resting in the foyer of Frar's castle. It's also in Ike's hands. How's that possible? DJ's paternal instincts take over before he can think to ask questions. “You deserved better from me than a sword and a world of troubles.” “Ike” starts crying and throws his arms open, falling into DJ with a hug. “Oh, father!” It is now that Joos and Chase round the corner. Just in time to see Ike cry into DJ's shoulder. A quiet gasp is shared, but Joos restrains Chase before he can jump at Ike with his blade drawn. DJ pats Spencer's back and shushes him. “It's alright,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. “I'm here now. ---- Joos: DJ...? DJ: Oh! Uh, Joos. Joos: What's going on? You're alone with Ike and...he's crying. This is how ill rumors are born. Before DJ can respond, Chase jumps from the shadows as well. '' '''Chase': What in blazes is going on out here?! DJ, you have some explaining to do! DJ: Chase, Chase! Calm down! Spencer, should we tell them? Spencer: Definitely. Chase: Did you just call him Spencer? Oh, so you're cheating on me with someone who shares a name with our boy, huh? That's gross! DJ: No, Chase. Look closer. This is ''our boy. '''Chase': Wait...that's the...brand of your royal family! But that's impossible. Wh...what have you done with my baby? Spencer: Chase, I am your child. From a time that's yet to be. Chase: The future...? Spencer: Yes. It's er, kind of a long story. Joos: I think we have time. Spencer: ...Yes. I come from the bleakest of possible futures. I'm here to prevent the world from which I hail from becoming a reality once more. In the future...my future, Grima has been revived, and he's laid waste to the entire continent. Only me and a handful of Shepherds remained, until we performed the ritual of Awakening. The divine dragon, Naga, gave us the power to travel back in time and stop Grima before he can become a problem. Joos: That would explain how you knew where Esh-Ban was. And that May was in danger. And what the Risen are. Spencer: Right...The Risen are my fault, by the way. I, eh, kind of brought them with me. My bad. Chase: I can't believe this... Joos: Wait, why's your hair blue? Spencer: Right. Not my natural. I needed to look as much like Ike as possible for you to believe me. Hence why I have the Ragnell. Joos: That's where that was familiar! Spencer: Right. Chase: ...My young man has grown up to be so handsome!! Chase brings Spencer in for a hug and squeezes him tight, struggling not to cry. '' '''Spencer': Um, yes...sorry to worry you, father. Chase: That's so...weird. Spencer: Oh! Would you rather I not call you father? I can call you Chase if you like. Chase: No, I'm fine with it. DJ: I am too. Spencer: Thank you, father! Heh... Joos: Now comes the hard part. Convincing Knifez we're telling the truth. ---- Shortly after, Knifez is staring at Spencer, DJ and Chase. Knifez: Well, I'd love to laugh in your faces at this joke, but the combination of that mark, that sword, and our bunny tells me that you three are telling the genuine truth. Spencer: That's right. In my future, my father...DJ, that is, died here tonight. DJ: Really? Spencer: Yes. Chase: You only knew me growing up? Spencer: Right again. Chase: Oh man... Florence: How many of the other Shepherds came back with you? Is there a second me running around? Spencer: Ha ha, not quite. A good number of us came back, but I've no way of knowing where...or when they landed. And, well, none of them are anybody here. New recruits. Joos: We'll have to look around for them. Spencer: Right. Joanne: Okay, this just got a lot stranger. Heroi: You bet it did. This is so weird. Knifez: So, Spencer. You've been of great use to us so far. Where's Esh-Ban headed? Spencer: I don't know. If I remember the stories right, Esh-Ban's hideout is somewhere in the Frar mountain ranges. Chloe: Oh geeze, there's so many of those. Spencer: I know. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful, aunt Chloe. DJ: She's not your aunt...? Spencer: That's just what I was told to call her. Sorry. Chloe: You're good! Sam: Let's start by asking around everywhere we can in Frar. We'll ask everyone if they've seen him. Daniel: I know it's somewhat close to the capital, so we should start there. Knifez: Let's get going. I've been getting sick and fucking tired of lazing about on my ass this last week. Bella: Finally! > PARALOGUE 11: FAST FINGERS AND FREEDOM < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Grandmaster. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence. Great Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Sage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Valkyrie. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Kate. Knight. A knight who's probably just as confused as anyone. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Aloasa. Dark Mage. A dour Tostian with a knack for curses and hovering. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Heroi. Mercenary. Really good at what he does, but goes unnoticed until he's gone. *Joanne. Cavalier. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Daniel. Hero. A Frarian warrior who hopes for the best but expects the worst. *Taylor. Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children *Spencer. Myrmidon. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story